


Should Have Loved a Thunderbird

by Zee (orphan_account)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith doesn't want to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Loved a Thunderbird

**Author's Note:**

> set at the beginning of season three.

Buffy makes these sounds when she's fighting, these high, hot little kitten noises. They're sex sounds no matter what Buffy says, and it's all Faith can do to keep from bursting out laughing whenever Buffy pretends to be a prude.

Like she's pretending now. Faith is torn between the impulse to roll her eyes right out the back of her head, and to reach out and touch the smooth-looking skin above Buff's collarbone, rub her thumb over that dip, feel Buffy sigh and part her lips, her throat moving--

"I don't know what this is." Buffy's speaking with authority again, and Faith blinks out of her reverie. Buffy isn't looking at her, as usual.

Faith smirks. "Don't tell me you've never heard the term fuck buddy, princess."

Buffy makes a face, her nose scrinching up. "I've heard it. That what we are?"

It's after dark, dammit, they should be killing things or fucking each other, not--this. "You tell me. Shit, B, why does everything with your gang have to have a fucking *label*--" 

Buffy's looking at her, bemused, and Faith realizes that she had started to rant without realizing it. Ranting, pacing, whatever. She snorts and falls back in step with Buffy. "We're Slayers. That's what we are."

Buffy snorts, too, *and* rolls her eyes, and Faith grins to herself. She's rubbing off on the infamous Buffster: now ain't that something to be proud of?

Buffy laughs. "You know that's not what--"

"I don't really care what you meant." It's a nice lie; feels good on her tongue, believable. 

And it takes St. Buffy back a few; her eyes widen and she almost seems to retreat, but then she frowns. "Right. Of course you don't. Because you're Faith the Vampire Slayer and you don't need anyone--"

Faith kisses her. Fuck patrol; she's always wanted to do it in a graveyard, anyway. Buffy bites down on her lip, *hard,* and Faith grins to herself again. When she pulls Buffy in close, the blunt end of (one of) Buffy's stakes jabs her in the ribs, and Faith laughs. Buffy giggles, too, and before she can stop herself Faith strokes her hair.

Buffy stops laughing. And Faith's reminded that she's fucking a high schooler, and it's not like Faith's that much older (eight months), but she stopped carrying schoolbooks a while ago and that seems to make all the difference.

It makes it better.

Faith drags her lips across Buffy's cheek, down her neck, under her jaw. Adds a little tongue, tastes the sweat and adrenaline on Buffy's skin. And shit, Buffy *growls,* yanking Faith's head back up to kiss her with a *lot* of tongue. Biting Faith's lips, tasting deep inside Faith's mouth, and Faith could really get used to this.

But of course, she pulls back. Because it wouldn't fucking *be* Buffy if she didn't like to keep Faith dissatisfied. "We *need* to talk."

"I hate it when they say that," Faith breathes, catching Buffy's bottom lip between her teeth. She finds Buffy's breast under her girly white jacket and twists her nipple. It would *really* hurt a normal girl, and Buffy cries out but just arches closer to Faith.

"Yeah," Faith growls out like she's actually a tough girl, even though Buffy's the one who has her hands underneath Faith's shirt, short sharp nails raking over Faith's ribs and spine. Faith realizes that Buffy's walking her backwards and grins and pushes back, shoving her against a headstone. Buffy makes a pleased sound in her throat that's almost a laugh, and then those skinny little legs are hooked around Faith's hips, squeezing. Really squeezing, hard enough that it hurts, and isn't that something new? 

Faith's never done this with someone as strong as her. She laughs, full-throated and not caring who might hear, and of course Buffy hisses at her to be quiet, not to alert anything.

Right. Because they're really still patrolling.

Faith has always thought that sarcasm made sex better, but when she smirks and rolls her eyes Buffy just glares. Faith kisses her frowning lips and slips a hand in between them, feeling the iron muscles in Buffy's stomach jump when she slides a hand down her pants. 

"Faith," Buffy stutters, like she thinks she's gonna say *no* and Faith laughs again. Which... was a mistake. Fuck.

Buffy's eyes narrow. "There are better times for this." 

"No day but today," Faith jokes, and she and Buffy both know it's a feeble argument. But Faith still has a hand down inside Buffy's wet panties, and she presses a knuckle against Buffy's clit.

Buffy gasps, her mouth falling open in the way that makes Faith forget everything but sex. Makes her want Buffy on her knees, that mouth right where it should be--

Faith grinds her knuckle a little bit, and Buffy's knees buckle. She's clinging to Faith, fuck *yeah,* and Faith has to remind herself to stop crowing in triumph and kneel down already. The grass is damp and feels weird against the leather of her pants, and she can smell the musty stone of the headstone. She presses her face against the crease between Buffy's thigh and stomach (what little there is; girl is *scary* skinny) and can smell Buffy, too, that sharp/sweet smell that means sex, and Faith gets Buffy's pants around her hips in record time. She licks her through the soaked fabric, and Buffy's frustrated groan vibrates all over her body.

Faith smirks up at her and smacks her lips lewdly, obviously, ignoring Buffy's impatient frown. She peels her panties down and wonders if Angel did this to her, if they had a chance to do anything but the most vanilla stuff before he went all psycho evil vamp. Faith would like to think she's Buffy's first, at least with this; she doesn't have many illusions left, but the ones she has she's determined to keep.

She barely flicks her tongue over her pubic hair, still teasing, before going in deep, sliding her tongue between the lips of her labia and tasting, drinking. The muscles in Buffy's legs tighten under Faith's hands, moreso when Faith digs her nails in--just a little bit. She slides her tongue out and then in again, deep deep deep, out and in. She can feel the sticky sweetness of Buffy's cunt getting all over her face and dirtying her up, and she doesn't pull back until it gets hard to breathe.

She grins up at Buffy, flips her hair out of her face and leans down again, sucking on her clitoris this time. Small and nubby thing that feels like it fills Faith's whole mouth, thrumming and humming with energy. Faith sucks and bites lightly at it, and Buffy, god--Buffy makes those sex kitten noises. The kind she makes when she's fighting for her life (*their* lives), and Faith has to reach a hand down to press against her own mound. Her other hand is tightening on Buffy's thigh, squeezing the same rhythm as Faith's tongue lapping at Buffy's clitoris. 

Buffy's sounds are getting longer, louder, and her hips are moving against Faith's mouth slowly and rhythmically, like--like waves or something. A Buffy ocean flooding into Faith's mouth, and when Faith moves her hand and shoves three fingers hard up inside her, Buffy comes. She grabs at Faith's hair, twisting and hurting, and Faith can feel her orgasm throbbing against her face. Suffocating.

Faith leans back when Buffy's hold on her hair loosens. She leans back until she falls on her ass, hooking her hands behind Buffy's thighs and pulling her down on top of her, clumsy and bony. She kisses her again, shoves her tongue into Buffy's mouth like she shoved it into her cunt. And Buffy likes it, sucks on her tongue and presses her hips down against Faith's. Faith giggles into Buffy's mouth and pushes at her shoulders, wiggling her hips and hoping Buffy gets the picture.

Which she does. Buffy giggles back and then slides down Faith's body, all predatory Slayer grace. She struggles a little with Faith's tight pants and rips them a little, breathes 'sorry' like Faith gives a shit. And god, those lips and mouth right *on* her, licking eagerly when Faith bucks her hips, nibbling and sucking and *fuck*--

Buffy hears it first, the crunch of leaves between feet and the loud murmur-whispers of people who really suck at being stealthy. She sits up (away from Faith) with super-human speed, fear and shame in her eyes before Willow calls out "Buffy? You out here?", before the scooby gang rounds the corner.

Faith curses softly between her teeth, but Buffy is already standing up and doing up her pants, wiping her mouth, pulling down her shirt. Faith fumbles to tug up and zip up her tight pants. 

"We just dusted two vamps," Buffy announces, stake in her hand. Of course. Smart little Buffy: perfect excuse for why they're mussed up and sweaty. Faith stands up, tries to wipe her mouth (her *face,* Buffy's come is all over her) as discreetly as possible.

None of the Scoobies give her a second glance. Why would they need to? What could two young girls *possibly* be doing on the grass in the middle of the night besides slaying vampires?

"Giles said to come get you guys," Willow says, mostly to Buffy. "Apparently there's some big magic thing going down that you need to stop."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy smiles her trademark 'I'm a perky blonde force for good' grin and falls in step with Willow and Xander and Oz; Faith trails a little bit behind. She hasn't come yet and her body is aching for it, shaking with it. She glares at the back of Buffy's head, wondering for a second if she somehow telepathically called her little friends just to get back at Faith (for what?). Stupid thought, but it feels right, and Faith nourishes it until she can finally steal a moment to whack off in a bathroom stall back at the high school, later that night.

***

Faith is hanging around the school the next day when Buffy skips class to pull her into a janitor's closet. Faith feels simultaneously scornful and nostalgic: she remembers pulling older guys into musty closets like these back when she was fourteen, inviting them to stick their hands down her pants before the next bell. 

Fucking high school. Fucking Buffy.

Fucking Buffy who turns her cheek when Faith leans in to kiss her. "We need to talk. Last night--"

"Last night you got laid, B," Faith says, more snappish and angry than she meant to sound. More hurt, too, which she quickly shoves under the other stuff.

Buffy sighs, a fluttery soft sound that makes Faith want to see her naked. "And it was--good. But the problem--"

"--is that we can't stop screwing long enough to actually talk." Faith laughs. "That really a problem you want to solve?" 

Buffy does that smile-head-duck coy shit that makes her look so cute, but when she looks back up the smile's gone. "Maybe not. But Faith, I--I don't know if you heard--"

"That Angel's back. Yeah." Faith had been trying to ignore that. Angel is not her fucking competition, right? Because it's not like Buffy was ever hers to begin with.

Buffy draws in a breath, visibly bracing herself. "I'm not getting back together with him. But--"

"But *what?*" Faith presses the one advantage she has, moving closer to Buffy, enough to press her breasts up against her, feel Buffy shiver when Faith slides a hand over her lower back. "Why does that have anything to do with *this*?"

Faith feels it in her gut when Buffy draws in a shaky breath. "I think we should stop. Just for now, while I figure things out--"

"Figure *what* out?" Faith spits out, and she's mildy surprised by just how angry she is. It makes Buffy take a step back. "You think you can end this like some *relationship,* B? I'm not your fucking *girlfriend*--"

"I never said you were," Buffy snaps back, and if they can just do it like this, just keep it like *this* than everything will turn out okay. They'll bicker and they'll fuck and Buffy will go home promising not to do it again, and Faith won't lose her.

But Buffy draws herself back up, looks Faith in the eye, makes Faith feel like the sleaziest crack whore on the wrong side of the tracks, the way she always does with just one look. "Nevertheless," she continues. "I'm not going to do this anymore, at least not for a while. I need to--"

"Figure things out," Faith says, her voice feeling hollow. "Yeah, you said that part already."

Buffy studies her, and now Faith feels like a sleazy crack whore under a microscope. "If this isn't a relationship, then why are you so angry?"

Faith shrugs. "This is what it is." Buffy opens her mouth to say something else, probably along the lines of "Don't worry, we can still slay together" like it's under her authority to take that away from Faith, too. 

Faith can't hear it. Not now. She edges toward the door. "I'm gonna beat it, k? Give me the cliff notes on today's scooby meeting if anything remotely interesting happens." As she turns away she can see Buffy frown and open her mouth again on the edge of her peripheral vision, but then she opens the door and heads back out into the hallway, and Buffy doesn't follow.


End file.
